Talk to Me
by Silver Butterfly 111
Summary: Set in the beginning of City of Heavenly Fire. Alec takes it upon himself to talk to Magnus about their relationship.
Alec marched up the steps of the apartment building, he'd walked up and down these steps nearly countless times before but never with this kind of feeling.

He was scared. It was a different kind of fear than the fear he sometimes experienced while fighting demons. This was a deeper emotional fear.

The uncertainty what would happen during and after this one confrontation.

Magnus's door was slightly ajar as if the warlock had somehow been expecting him and didn't want him to waste time knocking on the door and having the opportunity to second guess himself and back out while he waited for someone to answer the door.

Alec rapped on the door with his knuckle anyway, to give a polite warning to Magnus if he was even in the apartment.

The door swung open further, responding to the familiar way he knocked, welcoming him inside.

Magnus was sitting on the couch, watching the door with a wary expression, which flickered when he saw Alec, going from wary to slight hostility, to relief.

Alec tried not to take it too personally he wasn't sure how to feel either.

He stood in the doorway for a moment, partly wishing Magnus would send him away just so Alec would know beyond a shadow of a doubt where their relationship stood.

Magnus didn't seem to be over his surprise. "You?"

Alec blinked and took a step forward. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Well I suppose you have run out of friends to send." Alec tired not to notice the bitter undertone to Magnus's words.

He tried and failed, he looked down at the carpet, ashamed.

"I.. Didn't know what else to do.. You didn't answer my phone calls I-"

Magnus made a noise that sounded like a cough, Alec looked up from the floor.

Magnus was standing now, he threw his hands up in an exasperated gesture with a noise to match "I didn't _want_ a phone call."

"Well it's not like you made an effort to talk to me personally!" Alec shot back, equally annoyed.

"Neither did you," Magnus pointed out. "There is a difference between talking to _you_ about our relationship and me talking to your friends about our relationship!"

Magnus's cat eyes gleamed and blue sparks jumped between his fingertips.

Alec could feel the energy crackling between them like a sparkler.

"Okay," Alec said slowly, "Well, I'm here now, so talk to me. _Actually_ talk to me. I don't want us to fight about this anymore. About this or anything else. I know you want to keep your secrets but you shouldn't have to feel like you have to keep them from _me._

Magnus blinked at him. "Alec-." he began in a lowered voice

Alec ignored the feeling he always got when Magnus said his name like that and interrupted the warlock before Magnus had a chance to come up with any form of excuse.

"Whatever you decide to tell me I swear I won't tell anyone. Not even Jace. I swear on the Angel."

Magnus looked slightly taken aback, then he grinned at Alec and gave a sigh of something akin to defeat. "I've already forgiven you."

Alec blinked. "What?"

"I forgave you." Magnus repeated.

"When?!

"A while ago, honestly."

"You mean I've been beating myself up and feeling guilty for who knows how long and you've forgiven me already? I came here for nothing!?"

Magnus smiled wider. "Oh, not for nothing, I do appreciate a romantic gesture every now and then, not to mention that I find it endearing when you're angry,"

Alec stared at Magnus with an open mouth as the warlock stepped closer, cat eyes sparkling. "And adorable when flustered." Magnus teased.

Alec made an indignant noise. "You're horrible." The boy protested.

"And yet you refuse to give up on me, we're both stubborn Alexander."

Alec was in the middle of shrugging when Magnus pressed his lips to the boy's forehead.

"So does that mean you aren't mad anymore?" Alec questioned warily.

Magnus chuckled. "Oh I'm furious, but we'll try the talking thing. That doesn't mean I couldn't try this first."

Magnus lowered his lips to Alec's and after a brief kiss Alec pulled away.

"Talk first."

Magnus shook his head, the smile still on his face. "Never let it be said I didn't try." The warlock sauntered back over to the couch.

"It's your idea, you can start. I'm listening." Magnus fixed Alec with a patient look, Alec nodded and went to sit next to Magnus.


End file.
